Ten Things At Once
by GrangerDanger10
Summary: A Crazy one-shot which contains all your favourite charcters; Harry, Ron, Voldemort, Quirrel, Dumbledore, Snape, Draco, Blaise, Hedwig, Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Barney Stinson, Robin Scherbatsky and Brian Holden.


Ten Things At Once

Seamus ran in Walmart in his handmade leprechaun suit with a flashing Red Dragon on his head that shouted "Gwlad, Gwlad, Pleidio wyf i'm gwlad." Everytime a Welshman or woman walked by. He ran straight up into the cereal aisle and screamed at the top of his lungs. "SOMEONE'S TAKEN ALL THE LUCKY CHARMS!" and then he cried on the spot for a few hours. With the Welsh National Anthem playing every five minutes because of some Welsh Festival.

Meanwhile in Diagon Alley, Harry ran into the middle of the cobblestone street with his suitcase and a stuffed owl stuck to his left shoulder. When all the commotion that the BOY-WHO-LIVED was sitting in the middle of Diagon Alley with a suitcase had died down he began to sing with his beautiful poetic operatic voice.

"Underneath these stairs,

I hear the sneers and feel the glares of

My cousin, my Uncle and my Aunt.

Can't believe how cruel they are

And it stings my lightning scar,

To know that they'll never ever give me what I want.

I know I don't deserve these

Stupid rules made by the Dursleys

Here on Privet drive.

Can't take all of these muggles,

But despite all of my struggles,

I'm still alive..."

"Cho Chang

Domo arigato, Cho Chang

Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang

Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang" Ron started to sing just as Harry threw the owl at him causing a glare from Hedwig who sat having her claws painted.

"NO NO NOT YET. THAT'S AFTER HERMIONE YOU STUPID GINGER! AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THAT PART! I CANT WORK WITH THESE PEOPLE! WAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Harry's tantrum was heard all over Diagon Alley as he started to cry on the spot.

A few miles away outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour Voldemort and Quirrel were having an argument about something or other.

"But my Lord I want Ice Cream."

"What have I told you about calling me that? I watch you wipe your but daily. Just call me Voldemort! And No because you'll wake us up in the middle of night!"

Quirrel threw a hissy fit just as Harry's crying had calmed down a few miles away.

While this was happening, at Hogwarts Dumbledore was welcoming the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to all the students.

"Hello students my name is Robin Scherbatsky and I am your new Professor but please just call me Robin."

Out of nowhere Death Eaters started to attack and Dumbledore just stood like a damsel in distress calling "Help, help Death Eaters."

"Oh No You Didn't Leave Ted!" shouted Lucius Malfoy clicking his fingers as the other Death Eaters just stood around doing the Macarena with the students in red leotards.

He flicked his golden mane of hair and pouted at the camera which came out of nowhere. "Because I'm worth it."

Dumbledore still stood on top of a table shouting lines from Shakespearian plays in a fairytale dress and his hair all plated.

"STUPERFY SCHERBATSKY!"

Barney then appeared out of nowhere using his awesomeness powers he could travel anywhere. His costume was an old Superman costumes with the "S" crossed out with a Sharpie and a "B" in its place.

"Robin" he cried and ran up to the stunned girl as the stereo on his shoulder blared music.

BARNEY STINSON BARNEY STINSON THAT'S GUYS AWESOME! AWESOME! HE'S SO AWESOME HE'S SO AWESOME, OH SO AWESOME!

"How dare you you're not LEGEN-wait for it-DARY at all!"

THIS ISNT BARNEY STINSON SINGING THIS SONG THAT WOULD BE REALLY LAME!

"Take that back!" Lucius looked like he was about to cry while he flicked his locks.

ONE OF THE MANY ADMIRERS WHO THAT THAT GUY IS AWESOME, REFERENCES AVAILABLE OH! OH! OH! OH! AWESOME AWESOME! HE'S FROM AWESOME TOWN, OH OH! BARNEY STINSON!

Robin then woke up and shot Lucius in his chest.

"I'm from Canada, don't mess with me!"

Back to Voldemort

Draco flew past with his arms around Blaise Zambini who looked quite uncomfortable on a magic carpet. Making Voldemort and Quirrel stop arguing and look up at magic two.

"A WHOLE NEW WORLD!"

While Voldemort was still confused at the two, Quirrel went inside the parlour to get some ice cream anyway. After realising what had happened Voldemort in a huff started walking home to his Evil Lair craving Nutella on toast. Then out of nowhere some crazy American kid with a dog skipped in to this absurd situation.

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD OF OZ. WE HEAR HE IS A WHIZ OF A WIZ , IF EVER A WIZ THERE WAS! Are you the wizard of oz? Because my name is Dorothy, Dorothy Gale and these are my friends Scarecrow, Tin Man and..."

"Shut your bees trap muggle! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort then grabbed the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion before skipping off into the sunset using Quirrel's arms.

Back at Hogwarts

Neville suddenly appeared dressed as a giant green Mandrake.

"We meet again Barney Stinson."

"My old enemy, Mr Mandrake."

"Wait you two know each other?" said Draco rolling in dressed as Princess Jasmine batting his obviously fake eyelashes as he stroked a toy tiger.

"Mandrake and I go way back"

"Wait further than the Founders?" said Draco again re-applying his Red Cherry Kiss lipstick.

"Even further!"

"DUM DUM DUM!"

"Sorry guys that's me." Said Dumbledore, speed walking out of the hall with his leopard print IPhone. "I know Oh-My-Gawd did you see Glee last night? I mean I love Klaine so much! But you can't deny Sebastian's hotness even if he is evil! I know right! Finchel are okay but..."

"Oh Al darling don't talk so loud, and I know right Sebastian! Phew!" Snape then walked along the Ravenclaw table eating an apple before fainting. Draco glared at him his ice blue eyes staring at his beloved apple.

"You stole all my Disney memorabilia and you will pay for that Mandrake!"

"Bring it on Stinson!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA CAUSE I'M EVIL AND BAD TO THE BONEEEE!"

"Oh-My-Merlin Brian Holden You Can't Just Come In and Ruining Things! GO AWAY!"

"Draco please, forgive me!"

"You know I can't Brian."

He then ran off crying as Brain followed pleading forgiveness.

"Now then prepare for battle Stinson."

"I've already superhero Suited Up!"

Meanwhile Luna Lovegood stood stranded on top of South Stack as Prince William came to save her in hi amazing flying helicopter flown by Mr Weasley.

This is probably one of the most random things I've ever written and I got the idea and most of the situations involved came from a very weird dream I once had. I know the Kurt X Blaine X Sebastian thing on Glee was ages ago and in Season 3 but that's when I initially wrote it but forgot about in till now.

Go check out the "I Have No idea" series by potato4 and potatofanaticwriter3 because they are one of the reasons I decided to write this because of their hilarious stories.

I will probably write a Sequel when I have time but I need you to please review and comment on it for me to see that the story is any good 'cause if not I'll probably pull it down folks.

I own nothing of these amazing characters. All rights go to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, CBS, Fox, Metro Goldwyn Mayer, Team Starkid, Brian Holden , Apple and Walmart.

P.S – It isn't suppose to flow if you guys are having a hard time getting into the story

Tess xx

ocument here...


End file.
